


Quidnunc

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [604]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs and gossips and Tony's warning.





	Quidnunc

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/26/2000 for the word [quidnunc](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/26/quidnunc).
> 
> quidnunc  
> a person who is eager to know the latest news and gossip; a gossip or busybody.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #284 Right.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Quidnunc

“Shh. Bishop. Don’t ask. Vivian was the worst gossip there was. Gibbs hates quidnuncs.” Tony whispered warningly.

Before Bishop could ask any further questions about Vivian, Gibbs walked in and everyone shut up. 

“Report.” Gibbs ordered.

Tony clicked the remote for the TV with his right hand and brought up the information on their current suspect. He’d have to tell Bishop the gossip on Vivian later. He remembered the fury with which Gibbs reprimanded Vivan for giving him gossip instead of facts during one of her reports. Neither of them had made that mistake again. Of course, it hadn’t helped that the gossip had been proven wrong by Tony’s bit of evidence that led them to the right killer.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
